


Still can't win

by Aragorn_II_Elessar



Series: Fluffyverse [8]
Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Anya Jenkins lives, Cordelia Chase Lives, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Not for Andrew fans, Not for Kennedy fans, Not for Robin fans, Post-Episode: s05e22 Not Fade Away, Post-Episode: s07e22 Chosen, Post-Season/Series 05, Post-Season/Series 05 Finale, Post-Season/Series 07, Post-Season/Series 07 Finale, Post-Season/Series Finale, Puppet Angel - Freeform, Puppet Spike, Tara Maclay Lives, Wesley Wyndam-Pryce Lives, Winifred "Fred" Burkle lives, most of them anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:49:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29863203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aragorn_II_Elessar/pseuds/Aragorn_II_Elessar
Summary: Kennedy, Andrew and Robin enact a revenge plan to beat up Angel and Spike but it doesn't go as planned. Pure crack fic. Not for Kennedy, Andrew or Robin fans. Part 8 of 'Fluffyverse'.
Relationships: Angel (BtVS)/Cordelia Chase, Spike/Buffy Summers, Tara Maclay/Willow Rosenberg, Winifred "Fred" Burkle/Wesley Wyndam-Pryce, Xander Harris/Anya Jenkins
Series: Fluffyverse [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2189988
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Still can't win

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Buffyverse or anything else you may recognize
> 
> So this is Part 8 of the 'Fluffyverse' and this idea was given to me by Bl4ckHunter so thanks a lot to him for it.
> 
> Hope all enjoy.

Night time

Kennedy and Andrew had prepared another little spell and this time, nothing had gone wrong so far, and they had come out into the garden where Robin was waiting for them.

"You got it?" Robin asked the two of them.

"Yeah, it's here", Andrew said as he held the incense up in the tube. "Just go up to them and make them sniff it."

"Thanks a lot", Robin said as he took it from them. "I'm gonna have my revenge for my humiliation."

"Oh all of us want revenge", Kennedy told him.

* * *

Next morning

Angel and Spike were walking together when they noticed Robin in front of them.

"So, how was Timbuktu?" Spike asked as he and Angel chuckled together.

"Timbuktu was fine", Robin said with gritted teeth as he walked to them.

"I told you to stay away from Faith", Angel reminded.

"This isn't about Faith", Robin said as he un-stoppered the incense bottle and pointed it at them as the two sniffed the incense and their eyes widened as they staggered back.

Then there was a flash of light and both Angel and Spike had transformed into puppets.

Kennedy and Andrew arrived at that point too, standing next to Robin as they started laughing hysterically at the two Vampires.

"You're a bloody puppet!" Spike said to Angel.

"Spike, look at yourself!" Angel said as Spike looked at himself and was horrified.

"Bloody hell!" Spike yelled angrily.

"Not again", Angel muttered.

"You beat us because you were Vampires, now we're gonna kick your little rubber asses", Robin said as he, Kennedy and Andrew laughed hysterically.

"You're so gonna lose", Andrew laughed.

Angel growled angrily and leapt at Andrew, hitting his thing with his head as Andrew screamed in pain. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGGHHHH!"

And then he fell down holding his thing as Robin and Kennedy continued laughing when Spike leapt at Robin, sending him down while Angel leapt at Kennedy, sending her down too, though the two couldn't stop laughing.

The two continued laughing as Spike punched Robin twice, the second punch hurting him as he threw Spike off but Spike flipped and landed.

Kennedy laughed, trying to shake Angel off when he pulled her hair, making her scream in pain. "Yeah, scream you evil minx from Hell!"

That was when Buffy, Willow, Tara, Xander, Anya, Dawn, Faith, Giles, Cordelia, Fred, Wesley, Gunn and Lorne arrived, surrounding them as they watched the fight interestingly.

"You look ridiculous", Robin said to Spike.

"What are you all looking at?" Angel asked as he looked around at everyone staring at them.

"They're looking at the ridiculous little puppets", Kennedy smirked.

Angel roared and leapt at Kennedy, pulling her hair as she screamed while Spike leapt at Robin, biting his hand as he screamed.

They continued struggling as they fell into another room, Kennedy kicking the door shut. The others exchanged weird looks as there were sounds of trashing.

"You bloody momma's boy! Looking for momma in girlfriends!" Spike was screaming.

"Pathetic, whiny, bratty piece of crap!" Angel was screaming too.

Then half a minute later the door opened and both puppet Angel and puppet Spike walked out, Robin and Kennedy lying behind them, looking trashed and humiliated.

They walked together to Andrew and jumped at his region, making him scream in pain again. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHH!"

Then they noticed everyone looking at them and Angel asked. "What?"

"You two are puppets", Giles commented.

"Second time in your case, Angel", Wesley reminded him.

"I didn't like it the first time!" Angel snapped.

"I bloody hate this!" Spike said as he turned to Willow and Tara. "Reverse this!"

"Enchantments like this wear out in some time", Tara told him.

"Yeah, it's better that way", Willow nodded.

"So you can send that idiot to Timbuktu but not revert us!" Angel said.

"But you look so cute like this", Fred said with a smile.

"Yeah, it's so adorable", Buffy agreed.

"Our own little boy toys, literally", Cordelia added as everyone else snickered or groaned.

"They look so cute, I wanna play with them", Dawn said.

"No!" Both said together.

"Aww come on, your little hands and hair", Faith said as she, Buffy, Cordelia, Willow, Tara, Dawn and Fred all started patting the two puppets, to their annoyance.

"Can we sell them and make money?" Anya asked randomly.

"I don't think they're gonna like it, An", Xander told her.

"I'm wondering when they will start fighting", Lorne commented.

"Well, better this than puppets", Gunn shrugged.

Like that, the girls other than Anya continued patting and playing with the puppet Vampires as they groaned.

"Please, let me play with you", Dawn begged.

"Yeah, me too, you two are so cute", Fred smiled.

"And we rarely get to play with cute toys anyway", Faith shrugged.

"The faces are so cute", Willow said, rubbing Spike's cheeks.

"Bloody hell!" Spike muttered.

"And those cute hands", Tara said, holding them.

"Aww come on!" Angel groaned.

* * *

Later

Puppet Spike was sitting in a chair next to Buffy as Cordelia was lying on the couch with Puppet Angel nearby.

"So, about half a day left", Spike muttered. "Then we can end this nightmare."

"Oh come, it's not too bad, you're such a cutie", Buffy said, patting his head.

"No, don't!" Spike said.

"So, Buffy, what sexy fun do you think we should have with our guys?" Cordelia asked with a naughty smirk as Angel and Spike exchanged horrified looks.

"Maybe use them to…..you know….." Buffy said with a wink as Spike and Angel looked horrified.

"Bloody women!" Spike yelled.

"You two are sick", Angel told them.

"Relax, we're messing with you", Buffy told them as they shared embarrassed looks and then looked back at their girlfriends.

"You really think we wanna do it with toys? Are you that dumb?" Cordelia asked, rolling her eyes.

"Uhhh, in that case, sorry", Angel said.

"Forgive me, Buffy", Spike said too.

And like that, the girls spent the day with their puppet boyfriends before they reverted to normal the next day.

**Author's Note:**

> And done. Once more Kennedy, Andrew and Robin get theirs. Hope the reactions to the puppets were enjoyed.
> 
> See you all next time with some other update. Stay safe from the coronavirus ya all!


End file.
